


It's a Beautiful Day for Love

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: LGBT Pride, M/M, Marriage Equality, Sweet, happiness, its about time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>US Supreme Court supports Marriage Equality</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Beautiful Day for Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, just something I was thinking as I celebrate the US finally supporting something that should never have been banned in the first place! LOVE IS LOVE!!!

They were sitting in the bunker, in the little room where the tv was, watching some old reruns. Sam was sitting in the recliner, Dean and Cas sitting comfortably on the small love seat. Dean lets out a groan as the station cuts to a breaking news report.  
"God damn it, cant we just enjoy our damn program, without some kind of..." Dean starts as the bulletin begins  
"Dean, hush" Cas says beside him without moving his eyes from the television.  
"But..." He starts again looking over at him.  
"Dean.." Sam warns, Dean huffs turning his attention back to the television.  
"Supreme court declares ban on same-sex marriage unconstitutional." The news reporter announces. The three of them are silent as they watch the news report, flashes of rainbow flags and happy same sex partners kissing on national television.  
"Well I'll be..." Sam says turning his head to look at Dean and Cas. He stops, a smile spreading across his face as he notices the two men's fingers laced together, their eyes glued to the television. "It's about time" Sam says.  
"It should have never been a battle, everyone deserves love." Cas says. Dean nodding his head in agreement.  
Sam's smile widens, sure he was happy about the new legislation, but he was really talking about his brother and the Angel. Maybe finally they would find some peace together and be able to admit the love they had for each other. It was a beautiful day in the world, plenty of love to go around and Sam couldn't be happier.


End file.
